


The Wrong Lottery to Win

by Phoxxi



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, MasuGaku is main ship, Yui is done with everyone's shit and I love her, every other ship is side ship, masugaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoxxi/pseuds/Phoxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the culture festival at Akademi High School and Class 3-2 has finally decided on what they want to show to the public. However, at last minute, there's a disaster and some unlucky souls will have to suffer to save the class. This is one lottery you don't want to win at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Lottery to Win

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes to address before hand!
> 
> TP - Tall Pompadour  
> DR - Delinquent Rival

“Okay, class! So, I’m sure you all have heard that in two weeks we are having our culture festival,” Kaho Kanon, the teacher of class 3-2, voiced, silencing her noisy homeroom, “Now is the time to suggest any ideas that we can do!” Instantly, the silent classroom bustled with noise as people yelled out suggestions and friends whispered to one another. However, one individual remained quiet and uninterested in the talk of the class. Shin Higaku was simply reading his book about the paranormal and didn’t really care about what activity the class did. Shin always just stays in the background of everything since he doesn’t get that involved. Last year, the class held a play and Shin just helped everyone with their costumes and make-up. He’ll probably just do the same thing this year as well.

After all the ideas had been written down on the blackboard, the class began to cross off the most undesirable ones until there was one left. However, the class didn’t exactly agree on the idea completely and soon the class began to get louder and louder, which at that point, Shin turned back into the land of the living.

“Why do the girls have to wear the maid outfits and the boys where regular clothes?! Why do we have to go through all that trouble of looking pretty?” Yui Rio, a fiery red-head with the glare that froze anyone that locked eyes with her, fumed.

“But having it be a maid café will attract more people!” Ryusei Koki defended, slamming his hands on his desk, “Plus, the girls will look mega cute, too.” He mumbled the last part out, hoping the comment would go unnoticed by the angry woman, yet luck was not on his side and Yui heard his little comment. However, before she could rant to him on how much of a fuckboi he was, Mei Mio intervened.

“What if we do a butler café? We’ll get just as much as attention maid one, right?” She offered, instantly receiving groans by a majority of the males present. Although it was true that it would gain the same level of popularity, the boys did not want to get all dressed up in tuxedos for this one occasion, which started the argument between the class on which idea was better. After a minute or two of arguing, Shin couldn’t take anymore.

“Uh… um… Guys…” Shin tried to raise his voice above the bickering between the girls and boys, which the teacher has been trying to calm down the whole time, and of course, no one heard and paid no mind to him. He tried again, “Guys… w-what if…” He attempted to be louder and even raised his hand a little bit for others to pay attention to him, yet he was ignored again.

Or that’s what he thought, until someone behind him suddenly boomed an, “Oi!”

The class immediately went silent and everyone turned to look at the offender, including Shin. Directly behind him was Budo Masuta, who had stood up in his seat to gain the classes attention. “…Shin is trying to say something.” Budo’s eyes stared down at Shin, as if waiting for him to continue, and suddenly Shin had become aware of all the eyes from his classmates that were directed towards him.

A deep, embarrassed blush spread across his face as he stuttered, “U-uh… C-can’t we just do both?” He opted out of making eye contact with anyone and just stared down at his twiddling hands.

Everyone in the class turned and tried to see if someone objected, but surprisingly, all had accepted it. “Well… if the girls have to suffer, then at least the boys get to suffer as well.” Yui reasoned and the arguing had seized. Shin released a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding and relaxed, but then a sudden pat on the back surprised him enough that he let out a small squeak in shock.

Whipping around, he saw Budo grinning at him, holding a thumbs up, “Nice suggestion, Shin.” If Shin’s face could get anymore hot, it did at that moment as he breathed out a stiff, “Thanks.” then promptly turned back around, burying his flushed face into his book. He was too preoccupied with not passing out from being so embarrassed, that he missed Budo chuckling softly behind him.

* * *

 The next two weeks had the whole school bustling as they tried to finish everything on time before the culture festival and everything was going fine for the class of 3-2, until the day before the actual festival.

“What do you mean there isn’t enough?” Yuna Hina suddenly questioned, right as Shin walked through the door to the class.

“I’m sorry! I thought you said to have 13 maid outfits and 10 butler ones!” Midori Gurin apologized. Midori and Mai Waifu had been in charge of sewing the costumes as they both had sewn their own cosplays in the past, however, it seems somehow there was a mistake and now a shortage of butler costumes for the males. “I’m really sorry!” She apologized again.

Yui groaned, “Great… what now?” The class began to buzz on what they could do. They could just have three of the guys sit out and help out with the ones that volunteered for the kitchen, but then when it would get busy, there wouldn’t be enough hands as people are going to get breaks so they can explore and check out what the school had to offer. Everyone thought up solutions, yet none of them would work out. Then, Midori struck an idea.

“Yui-chan, Yui-chan! How about some of the boys just wear the maid outfits?” She innocently asked, tilting her head to the side. This proceeded to make all the boys sputter out nonsense as most disagreed.

“I’m not wearing a dress!” Ryusei yelled.

“I don’t want to wear one, either!”

“Me too!”

The men of the class voiced their displeasure, yet it had gone unnoticed as the girls were all grinning wickedly. Saki offered, “How about instead of us choosing, we leave it up to chance? We can pull names out of a bin, that way it’s up to luck!”

“Yeah! That would work!” Kokona agreed with her best friend. Yui and Mei were proceeding to laugh their asses off on the sidelines but they agreed with the arrangement. Shin watched the whole scene off to the side in silence as the class argued on what to do. Too lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even realize that a tall, buff classmate had slid right next to him, also watching the scene playing out.

“So… what about you?” Budo questioned, still staring at their classmates.

Shin jumped a little and he turned his attention to the taller boy, “Ah… um… huh?” A small blush brushed across his cheeks as he glanced at Budo.

“Your opinion? What do you think about the guys having to wear the maid outfits?” Budo clarified, flashing a small smile at Shin, causing that small blush to grow in size.

“I-I... I don’t really care.” Shin admitted as he looked away. He really didn’t have an opinion on the subject. As long as he was safe from the embarrassment of wearing one, he didn’t mind if the others wore them or not.

Budo hummed in acknowledgement and proclaimed, “Well, I think the idea would be fun! I think us manly men would rock the outfits more the girls, to be completely honest. I don’t know about you but I think I’d look great in a skirt.” Budo glanced at Shin with a grin, trying to see his reaction, to which Shin was trying not to giggle at the mental image of a broad shoulder, buff Budo wearing a maid outfit. Of course, he failed and small little giggles slipped out from his hands that were covering his mouth. Shin continued for a few more moments before finally calming down and catching his breathe. He turned his gaze to Budo about to continue the chat, yet he saw that Budo was observing him with this dazed look and a light pink on his cheeks.

“Uh… Budo?” Shin tilted his head slightly in question, wondering if something was wrong. The martial arts master suddenly regained himself and cleared his throat, looking to the side.

“Sorry, I just… got a little distracted.” Budo cleared his throat once more and left Shin to rejoin the others. Although Shin did felt like he might have done something wrong, he didn’t see that Yui and Yuna were both giving Budo shit-eating grins.

* * *

“Okay! Everyone shut up!” Yui yelled from the front of the classroom, gathering everyone’s attention, “We’re going to pull out the names now!” The classroom shushed and waited in bated breaths on which three guys had to wear the dreaded maid dress. Yui’s hand reached in, shuffling the contents to further the suspense, before she slowly pulled out one single piece of paper. Her eyes traveled downwards as she unfolded the small scrap and read the name with a smirk, “…Hayato Haruki.”

Instantly, all eyes turned to the green haired teen as he groaned, laying his head down on the desk he was sitting at. Some of the girls were giggling, while the guys were sending sympathetic looks. “Next!” Yui declared, her hand already in the bucket, prepared to pull out another. She unfurled the paper and read the next name, “Haruto Yuto.” Unlike Hayato, Haruto actually smirked and sat back in his seat in triumph. Yui rolled her eyes at Haruto, ignoring him and pulling out the last scrap. As she opened it up, everyone stared in anticipation on who the last boy would be. She only smiled and surveyed her eyes around the room, until they landed on a certain martial arts master, looking forward to his reaction. “…Shin Higaku.”

Shin’s eyes widen as he stuttered, “W-what?” Every other boy sighed in relief that they wouldn’t be put through the humiliation, however Shin and Hayato were completely dreading it. Midori and Mai beckoned the boys over so they can re-take their measurements so they can hem everything perfectly. Shin slumped in his seat and covered his hands with his face to hide how flushed it was. A pat on the shoulder was what alerted him to look behind and he glanced at Budo, who coughed and gave a small smile of encouragement, “You can do.” Butterflies sprouted in Shin’s stomach as he choked out a rushed, “Thank you.” And stood up from his seat, walking to the girls who started to measure his waist.

* * *

The morning of the culture festival was the time for last minute fixes and arrangements before opening to the public, so everyone was tense and making sure everything was perfect. Including the class of 3-2 where everyone was putting on their outfits and setting up the snacks that were going to be served. “Ugh, why is this so tight?!” Hayato’s voice complained behind the curtain that Mai and Midori were dressing the three boys.

“Hayato-kun, moving around like that is making this harder!” Midori tried to calm him down, which was immediately followed by the sound of something falling.

“Geez, Hayato, calm down.” Haruto attempted to help.

“Calm down?! I’m going to be a laughing stock!”

“It’s not like you’re the only one! Plus, there are some advantages to this!” Haruto turned to Hayato and wiggled his eyebrows. Hayato’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion before it clicked, making him blush as he scowled at Haruto. Haruto just smirked and flew a wink at Hayato.

Shin, however, was quite confused. “A-Advantages? What do you mean?”

“Huh?” Haruto was surprised that Shin had talked since he hadn’t said a word since they started getting dressed. “Oh, Shin. Poor, poor, innocent Shin.” Haruto dragged on as he carefully tiptoed his way to Shin, keeping an eye out for any loose pins that his bare feet could step on, and wrapped his arm around one of Shin’s shoulders. “Shin… do you know what these outfits could possibly do?”

“U-uh… s-serve people?”

Haruto face palmed and exaggeratedly sighed, “Shin, you have no imagination… Do you have someone you like? Maybe a certain… martial artist?” At that, Shin’s face flared up red at the pure mention of his secret crush, and before he could even deny it, Haruto was already speaking once more, “Yeah, yeah, everyone knows you like him. You act like a school-girl every time he gets near you. But you know what you can do to win his heart, flaunt this outfit like you were made to wear it.” While Shin was staring at Haruto with wide eyes, Hayato snorted.

“Yeah, that might work if Shin was a girl. Also, who the hell are **_you_** flaunting to?”

“You might know him… His name is TP.” Haruto proudly beamed. “He’s rejected all of my advances since now, but **this** will surely get him!”

“…Wait, that delinquent with the ridiculously tall pompadour? You’re trying to hit on him?”

“And…? He’s hot and mysterious. You can’t judge me.” Haruto crossed his arms in front of him and pouted.

“Yeah, yeah, good luck trying to seduce Mr. Toilet Paper.” Hayato insulted, resulting in a Haruto sending a string of creative curses to the green haired teen, with a confused, concerned Shin standing out of the way.

* * *

“Okay! We’ve got a half hour people! Finish up!” Yui still looked like she could kill someone with her glare alone even though she wore a frilly dress and on point makeup.

Budo and the other boys helped each other with their suits and slicked back hair, trying finish up with looking presentable. Everyone was still waiting on the three lucky males to come out and show their outfits to the class. Budo was actually slightly nervous as he tried to force the images that floated into his mind of what the boys would looks like… or really what one would especially look like. Even just imagining it caused his face to blow up red. However, he made it a small promise to not let his emotions get in the way when he’s comforted with Shin, since he wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable at all. Yes, he’ll be able to keep himself under control. No problem.

“Okay, everyone!” Mai beamed as she stepped out from behind the makeshift dressing room, followed by a giggling Midori, “First, I present to you… Hayato Haruki!”

The green haired teen opened the curtain with a huff and held a scowl on his face, yet the light blush of embarrassment was present. The small group of friends that he hung out with whooped and hollered jokingly as he stormed over to one of the tables that were set up, plopping down at a seat. While Hayato was brooding, he didn’t seem to notice a teal-haired classmate come over until they grabbed his hand to grab his attention. “Wow! Hayato! You pull off a dress really well!” Sora Sosuke exclaimed with a genuine smile. Hayato’s scowl dropped for a moment and his face exploded in heat. “U-uh… thank you.” He muttered out lamely, while looking off to the side. Sora just chuckled at his friend’s reaction to the compliment.

“Next, here comes… Haruto Yuto!” Midori exclaims excitedly as she held out spirit fingers.

Unlike Hayato, Haruto strode out from behind the curtain in confidence. He held a flirtatious smile and held his head high. Though, it seemed like Haruto made a few adjustments to his costume that Yui was not informed about. “Oi, Haruto! What the fuck?” All the maid dresses were down to the knees, had plain white stockings and plain black flats, yet Haruto made Mai and Midori alter his skirt to come up to his mid-thigh and he wore black fishnet stockings… with 2-inch heels.

“Yui, I made these arrangements as the customers are coming here to see some fabulous people in some scandalous clothes. If everyone is covering up so much skin, who will attract all the customers?” Haruto proclaimed while smiling ‘innocently’.

“…Yeah, fuck no. You’re more like going to scare away the customers. Go to your locker and get your shoes.” Yui huffed and stomped over to Haruto, pushing him out the door. Haruto was about to protest, but was struck with an idea and just nodded with a smirk. He then skipped down the hallway in joy.

“…He’s gonna do something stupid, isn’t he?” Yui muttered as she motioned for Mai and Midori to continue. The girls grinned to each other as they peeked behind the curtain, “Shin, are you ready?” Behind the curtain came a muffled “Yes.”

Yet, Shin was not ready. Not one bit. He felt himself feel so flustered that he might just faint if he walked out there. Tear were welling up in the corners of his eyes and he was dreading going out there since he knew that teasing was to be ensured. Oh god, he wouldn’t be able to look anyone in the eyes since he was terrified of everyone’s reactions. Especially Budo’s. Dear lord, what if he was disgusted or grossed out and he wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye ever again. Shin was getting so overwhelmed and lightheaded that he wasn’t even focusing on his surroundings as he had his eyes squeezed shut and walked out into the room full of his classmates. Shin was clenching the ruffles of his skirt at the sides that his knuckles were white, and he was sure that he was shaking a little. He didn’t trust himself enough to look at anyone’s reaction.

Budo was also struggling with keeping his himself in line. He had promised himself not to freak out when Shin would come out of the dressing room but fuck, he didn’t expect him to look so… **_cute_**. It knocked all the air out of his lungs. Budo actually had to hold himself up using the wall being his feet was being swept under him as his whole body grew warm. Budo’s breathes became slightly shallow and he realized that he was kinda hyperventilating. Shit, he had to go outside for some fresh air before he ends up passed out. Budo stepped out of the room as all the girls were gushing about how cute Shin was and how it really fitted him.

Shin opened his eyes after he calmed down his breathe enough when he realized that no one was teasing him about his costume. He stared down at his feet a majority of the time as the girls crowded around him, but when he looked up, he realized that Budo was not in the room at all and that he probably saw him. Meaning that he probably thought negatively of the dress and excused himself out. That fact just depressed Shin a little more than it should.

* * *

Budo came back a few minutes later and he couldn’t look Shin in the eyes at all, which made Shin even sadder. Haruto, however, came back when there was just 10 minutes left with hickeys on his neck and a set of bruised lips, to which Yui proceeded to throw things aimed at his head since he was messing around instead of being serious.

Fast-forward to near lunch time, the café was a success with the three males being the definite center of attention. Especially the adorable occult club member who gives a sweet smile to everyone he serves. Shin was bringing back dishes to the small reserved space that was designated to be the ‘kitchen’. Students were switching out with each other for who washed the dishes and set up the next plates and who gets to serve.

Budo was very popular with the crowd of teenage girls that came in as his white button down shirt was straining against his muscles. However, even the martial arts master needed a breather and switched out with one of his classmates so he could rest. Shin lifted up the curtain that led to the ‘kitchen’, not prepared to see Budo by the sink washing the dishes. Shin was also not prepared to stop dead in his tracks and just gawk at the muscles the Budo was unknowingly flexing. He only stopped staring when Budo turned around to get a dry rag and noticed him. “Oh… Hi, Shin.”

“... H-Hello.” Shin stuttered lamely, mentally cursing at himself for being so awkward. The occult boy kept his gaze down to his hands as he set down the dirty dishes on one of the spare tables they had in the back and accidentally knocked over one of the rags that were laying ontop of it. “Darn…” Shin muttered, causing Budo to stare at the other in question. Shin bent down to pick up the rag he dropped and suddenly he heard the shattering sound of glass behind him. Still bent down, he turned and glanced at an insanely blushing Budo that was locking eyes with him… Wait, not _him_ but his ** _ass_**.

Since Shin had never worn a dress or skirt before, he didn't realize that bending at the knees is necessary in order for you not to flash your panties at any onlookers. Meaning that Shin just accidentally waved his ass in front of Budo, showing off his _superman_ _underwear_. Someone put him out of his misery.

Shin squeaked and shoved the back of the dress down to hide the embarrassing cloth. He was completely and utterly mortified that he just flashed his crush, in this ridiculous outfit no less. Budo was stuttering apologies when he realized that he had been staring and tried consoling Shin, who had started to tear up.

“I am so sorry, Shin. I-I’m completely at fault! I shouldn't have looked that long! Hell! I shouldn't have looked at all! I'm so sorry!” Budo repeated over and over again. However, Shin was not listening at all. Shin had currently squatted down on the floor and buried his head in his arms in an attempt to hide himself.

It got to the point where Shin didn't respond at all to anything Budo said and where Saki and Kokona actually had to come in and do damage control.

* * *

“Shin, Budo, it's time for your break.” Yui declared as she checked off on her clipboard that Midori and Mai had come back from their own. “You both got a half hour. Don't make me have to come and find you when that time runs out.”

Shin froze as he cleaned the table and Budo had gone stiff when he was filling up some glasses of water. “Y-you mean together?” Shin questioned the red-head.

She just scoffed and glared at him like he was an absolute idiot. “Of course together. While you're out, you're going to be walking advertisements.” Yui grabbed some flyers and motioned the boys over before proceeding to shove them into the boy's arms. “Now go.” With that, she pushed the two boys out of the classroom before they had anymore time to argue.

“Yui, you should just let things blossom between them naturally. You can only do so much by forcing them.” Mei sighed at her stubborn friend.

“Fucking watch me, Mei. Everyone in this school is so gay and it just boggles my mind on why everyone just runs around like lost chickens. They all need some push in their life.” Yui huffed.

“...Does that imply you're gay?”

“It sure as hell implies that I'm not straight.”

* * *

Ten minutes into the break and Shin already had to sit down on a bench outside since he was getting so lightheaded with getting so much attention. Budo had left the other boy to get him some water so he wouldn't pass out from being so overwhelmed. Walking down the hallway was, however, a very hard thing to do. People kept stopping him and asking what his costume was or what class he was from. One girl actually stopped and asked to feel his muscles, to which he had to politely decline her.

Making his way back to Shin, Budo saw a very familiar girl carrying boxes. “Oka!” He shouted, causing her attention to go from the person she was speaking to before to him. He jogged up to her and her companion, realizing who it was when he was close enough. DR, the fierce leader of the delinquents, was helping Oka with moving boxes. “Uh…” Budo hesitated when he saw the leader but shook his head clear and tried again. “Oka… I need your advice.”

“Ah, okay, on what?” The dark haired girl mumbled. DR was standing off to the side, giving Oka her personal space but still close enough to eavesdrop.

“I… Uh… How do I tell Shin I like him?” Even though Budo had hoped to confidently use his boasting voice, the question had come out more unsure and awkward than he was used to. At the mention of her best friend, Oka’s face lit up and she started to giggle softly.

Before she had the chance to open her mouth, DR popped in with her own suggestion first. “Declare him as yours and fight anyone who dares challenges you to show your total and complete dedication to him.”

Budo was taken aback and Oka just scowled, whispering a light, “Honey, this is serious.”

“I am being serious. It worked with you.”

Oka felt her face flush and she dropped the box she was carrying to cover her face with her hands. DR let out small chuckles as she smirked at Oka’s reaction. Budo looked between the two girls and it clicked in his head that they were more than… ‘Gal Pals’.

After Oka had cooled down, she gave Budo a small smile, “In all honesty, just tell him. He'd appreciate that the most. After you told him, don't expect an answer right away since he’ll probably most likely be too embarrassed to respond so give him some time to think about it.” That was an answer that satisfied the martial artist enough where he thanked Oka with a genuine smile.

“... Yo, Karate Boy… Some dudes are trying to steal your princess away.” DR pointed out as she motioned towards the window where she could see where Shin was sitting. Budo came over and even from the second story, he could see that about four high school boys from another school were picking on Shin to the point where he was actually crying.

“Well, what are you gonna… Oh, he left already.” DR asked before realizing that Budo had already started sprinting down the hallway towards the stairs. “... He's probably gonna break some faces.”

“He better, because if he doesn't, I will.” Oka scowled as she looked through the window darkly.

DR was shocked for a moment before a grin plastered across her face. “This is why I love you.” She boasted as she planted a kiss on the side of Oka’s forehead.

* * *

“Did you really have to break that guy's arm?”

“Shin, they tried to take pictures of your underwear. They were literally harassing you.”

“But resorting to violence?”

“That one guy punched me in the nose first, at that point it was all self-defense.”

Shin sighed from his spot in the swivel chair that was in the nurse's office. Yes, Budo had come and saved him from the group of boys that were taunting him but he did get a bloody nose in the process. Shin insisted that they clean it up and make sure it wasn't broken at all. He got a student from another class to tell Yui that they might take a little longer because of an incident.

Shin sat in front of Budo intently wiping the blood lightly from Budo’s bruised lips. He hadn't noticed that he had gotten so close to Budo and he definitely did not notice that Budo was staring at him the whole time.

“You know… This is the first time in the whole day that you have been able to look at me without blushing.” Cue Shin suddenly realizing their closeness and starts to blush. Budo chuckled and grasped Shin’s hand as he made an attempt to move away, catching his attention. “Shin.”

Shin’s breathe got caught in his throat as he locked eyes with his crush. The way he said his name with his deep voice as he drew it out a little bit made Shin not trust his own voice to answer. But he did regardless. “Y-Yes?” Shit, he knew he should have just stayed silent.

“Shin.” Budo repeated as he squeezed his hand lightly and looked at Shin with half lidded eyes and a small smile on his face. Shin’s heart could not stop beating, yet he didn't know that Budo’s was beating just as fast and irregular. Budo closed his eyes and prepared for himself to say a bomb. “Shin. I like you.”

 ** _Boom!_** Shin’s whole world just collapsed right in front of him and then rebuilt itself to become ten times better right before his eyes. On the inside, the occult boy was having a complete and utter meltdown. On the outside, he just sucked in a breathe and widened his eyes.

A few moments went by before Budo thought he had made a huge mistake and started stuttering out excuses, “A-ah! Um, I t-totally understand that you don't l-like me in that way! Just forget I ever said anything! H-haha!” His voice got stuck in his throat when Shin leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Budo’s shoulders, putting his face against his neck.

The martial artist froze, unsure of what to do. “S-Shin, I-”

“Are you lying?”

“W-what? No. I would never lie about something like that.”

“So… You mean it? Like really mean it?”

“Yes. Of course.”

Shin’s grip got tighter and, while still not letting go, moved so that he was straddling Budo’s lap. Budo sucked in a breathe as he waited for Shin to say something before making a move. However, Shin didn't say anything, just still held onto Budo like he was a life-line.

“Um… Shin?” Budo asked as he lightly placed his hands on Shin’s waist. That caused the occult boy to come back to reality as he pulled back and started to wipe the small tears that were about to spill out of his eyes. His small smile and how he was starting to laugh was the only indication that Shin wasn't actually upset with him.

“D-Do you know how long I've dreamed of you to say that?”

Shin finished wiping his eyes and gazed down at Budo, where they were only inches apart. They locked each other's eyes, taking in the details that they were both too shy to notice before. Budo was the first one to look away as his gaze went downwards to Shin’s lips. “Can I…?” He trailed off.

The other knew what he was asking though and closed the mere inches between them. Both went slow and sweet, taking their time to treasure that they were actually doing this. They broke apart for a breath and panted while gazing at one another's eyes again, until they were at it again. At some point, someone added tongue, causing Shin to let our soft moans and mews that drove Budo absolutely crazy.

Yet, before they could proceed to take it any further, the door opened.

“Goddamnit! First, Haruto and his shitty ass boyfriend, TP and now you two! Where can two people go to have some sex!” Hayato ranted as he held the hand of Sora.

Only then did Budo and Shin remembered their surroundings and blushes flushed both of their faces. Even after Sora and Hayato left in exasperation, Shin remained on Budo’s lap. The occult member laid his head on Budo’s shoulder and let in a deep breath, noticing the smell of dried blood that was on his white shirt as well as his own natural scent too. Shin smiled contently.

“There's still something that's bothering me.” Budo confessed, gaining Shin’s attention.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“I expected you to be more of a Batman kind of guy.”

“ **STOP!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> omfg this took about 2 weeks to write,, kill me


End file.
